


From Afar

by yvchann



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wonpil loves Jae, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Wonpil would watch from afar.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im sad

Wonpil always watched from afar, that’s just how he liked to live his life. Staying in the background rather than putting himself out there, it was easier that way. It was harder for people to hurt you if you didn't let them in. Most of the time, of course, this was true, not allowing people into your life meant there were less who would hurt you in the end. 

Sometimes there were exceptions of course. 

Like Jaehyung. 

He didn’t mean to. Of course not. Jaehyung wasn’t like that, he would never intentionally hurt a person that he loves, but it was the love that hurt Wonpil. You see, Wonpil is in love with Jaehyung, has been for years. He was in love with his smile, his eyes, simply everything. Especially the way his face would scrunch up at a poorly delivered joke on Wonpil's part. He could spend days upon days describing every single thing he loved about Jaehyung in gross amounts of detail, from the way his hair would stand on end after an especially good nap to how his eyes expressed clear judgement when Wonpil would steal food off of his plate. 

Wonpil loved Jaehyung, and Jaehyung loved Wonpil, just not in the way _Wonpil_ wanted him too. Wonpil wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him close on the days when it hurt the most to exist, have Jaehyung tell him everything was going to be okay, he wanted to go on dates with the other, just be with him always. It used to be bearable, back when they had first met they were inseparable. All their time was spent with each other. Then he met Younghyun. Wonpil liked Younghyun of course, he was perfect. He was funny, handsome, outgoing, everything that Wonpil wasn’t. It hurt, watching the one person he loved most in the world slowly fall in love with someone else. He knew before Jaehyung even knew himself that he was in love with Younghyun. The way he looked at the other boy was the same way Wonpil would look at Jaehyung. Eyes filled with longing. He couldn’t sit and watch him be in pain, he encouraged the other to follow his heart and make advances. Younghyun liked Jaehyung back, of course, who wouldn’t. 

Ever since they started dating, Jaehyung had hung around him less and less, instead choosing to be with Younghyun, but Wonpil doesn’t blame him. Younghyun truly was perfect. So Wonpil would watch from afar, as Jaehyung's face would scrunch up as he laughed at the jokes his boyfriend was telling him. Watched as Jaehyung would fall asleep against Younghyun’s shoulder, waking up with his hair all over the place. He even watched when Younghyun would press his lips against Jaehyung’s, soft smiles on both their lips when they finally pulled away. 

Wonpil could never be upset with Jaehyung, no matter how much it hurt to see him with someone else. He tells himself it’s his own fault, that maybe if he had just told Jaehyung about his feelings, he could have exactly what Younghyun has. But who would choose him over Younghyun. Wonpil could never compare to him.

He was just happy Jaehyung was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my first day6 fic is sad lol


End file.
